First Comes To Show
by The Secret Life of Helena
Summary: A Severus/Lily Song Fic. Severus was being an arse. That resulted to an almost lover.


**Hey hey there readers! As promised, this is the song fic of Severus/Lily based on the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. The title isn't Almost Lover cause then it would be a giveaway. Blah blah blah. Anyway, thanks to you if you're reading this and special thanks to Ariana Gryffindor (Lucille) and Gryfferin Princess (Caira) for supporting me always. :) LILY POV. Here in this song fic, Severus loves Lily. :) But something. :]

* * *

**

It was the last day of 7th year and Sev asked me to meet him in the black lake at the crack of dawn. I yawned as my body swayed from side to side because of drowsiness. Walking across the lawn, I could see Sev's silhouette standing there, ankle deep in the water. A gust of wind blew in my direction and my body shivered. I wrapped my robe more tightly around me and continued towards the lake. I was meters away when Sev looked at me. His face was contorted to sadness. It brought me a memory in my mind, about him calling me Mudblood and I not forgiving him. Standing there in front of him, he grabbed my arm. The trees rustled as the branches hit each other in the morning wind. Sev didn't say a word. I felt tension between us.

_**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images**_

Sev started humming a melody. I knew what it was of course. It was the melody he always hummed to me when something was wrong. I looked at him questioningly but he just simply shook his head. The sun shone its rays across the lawn and when I looked at him, it was obvious that his eyes dwelled tears. He still hasn't let go of my arm and I decided to move. I moved my arm to his hand. He glanced at me and gave a weak smile. _So Much for that._ Abruptly, he stopped humming and looked away. It was after 5 minutes did he leave me there by the lake. I glared at him but he didn't notice because his back was at me. He was walking away.

_  
__**You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick**_

It was breakfast time in the Great Hall and I decided to eat early so that the Gryffindors won't wonder where I went to. I sat on the bench facing the Slytherin table and glanced at Sev. He was really sad and the people surrounding doesn't even want to comfort him. _Typical Slytherins._ I thought.

_**Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**_

I knew something was wrong, so I stood up and exited the Great Hall. Sev, surprisingly followed a mere 5 minutes later. Sev pulled back my arm but I struggled to pull it away but his grip was too strong. "Let Me Go!" I glared. He merely smirked but continued in his raspy voice. "I can't love you anymore." I stared at him wide eyed. Then, just a few inches away, a girl with short black hair walked towards Sev and kissed him. He let go of my arm and gladly kissed her back. My eyes became slits as my temper became more horrendous.

_  
__**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_

Tears danced around my eyes as I walked away from the sight. It made me remember of time in Diagon Alley. I was walking with James and the other three boys when Sev grabbed me from behind and started dancing the waltz. I followed his lead and after moments, he kissed me and left. My face flushed scarlet and James laughed at me. I never could forget it.

_**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips**__  
__**You told me you would never, never forget  
These images**_

I stomped my way up to the common room and slammed the door in the girl's room making the sleeping girls groan in frustration but quickly fell back to sleep. I took out my suitcase and grabbed the picture of Sev and me when we were young and ripped it to pieces. I went back down to the common room and lighted a fire where I burned the pieces. Never again will I love him.

_**No**_

James awoke early and asked if I could escort him to the Great Hall. I reluctantly accepted. Walking down to the Great Hall with James seems to take away my anger towards _Snape._ We entered the great hall and I glanced at the Slytherin table. _He_ was sitting beside the imbecile girl again. It was hard to accept that he let go of me that fast. He caught my eye and his eyes became sad again.

_**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**_

James and I sat on the end of the table nearest to the staff table. He started talking about Quidditch and I listened, but none of the words were being comprehended to my mind. Snape and the girl walked around the Great Hall attracting great attention. Gryffindors casted a confused look at me and I merely smiled. They passed by James and I, twice. I was losing my temper and didn't want James to see it. I excused myself and bustled my way out the hall.

_**  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_

I wondered where I could go for now. My things were packed and the girls were over sleeping. The common room wasn't a choice. Maybe the lake. But that's where it all started. I decided to walk across the lawn and sit down under the shade of the tree, Severus still roaming my mind.

_**I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine**_

I got my trunk from the room just as the others did and we all walked together to Hogsmead station. On our way to the Entrance, Sirius threw pieces of parchment upwards and they exploded to reveal a Lion roaring. The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins sneered including Snape.

_**Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?**_

As the carriages drove us off to the station, I stared back at the castle which was growing smaller and smaller. That's the place where my life started. James made roaring noises that attracted my attention and I removed my gaze from the castle. The rest of the ride was fun and in less than 10 minutes, we were in the station. The train whistled signalling the start of the trip. Me and the boys got the first empty compartment and settled ourselves in. I merely stared out the window knowing the this will be my last with Snape and my first with James. A tear shed down and James whipped it away. I weakly smiled.

_**  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

* * *

**_

**That was horrible. :)) This is my first song fic anyway. It'll improve. :)) No. I haven't abandoned my old stories. This just popped into my mind. Glad it's all over with. I'm going to make like song fic sequels to this. It isn't the end. :D**

**Lotsa Love,**

**Helena. :)**


End file.
